1. Field
The present application relates to a transmitter optical module, in particular, the application relates to a transmitter optical module that installs a plurality of semiconductor laser diodes (hereafter denoted as LD), a thermo-electric controller (hereafter denoted as TEC), and a wiring mechanism to the TEC within a housing of the transmitter optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmitter optical module is often used as an optical signal source of an optical transceiver and/or an optical pumping source for a fiber amplifier. A transmitter optical module generally installs therein an LD to transduce an electrical signal into an optical signal with an emission wavelength depending on a temperature of the LD. In order to keep the emission wavelength in constant in a preset wavelength, the transmitter optical module provides a TEC to control a temperature of the LD.
Various techniques have been known in the field to provide electrical currents from the outside of an housing to the TEC set in a bottom of the housing. The current to be supplied to the TEC sometimes becomes large, occasionally exceeding a several amperes. In order to provide such a large current securely, a particular arrangement for the electrical connection to the TEC is necessary. For instance, a wire with an extremely large cross section, and/or, an interconnection having extremely wide and thick dimensions on a wiring substrate has been conventionally known. The present application is to provide another technique to supply a large current to the TEC within the housing.